


Like Lightning

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Confused but interested Lance, Dom/sub, Gay, Grinding, Hypersensitive Keith, Keith is basically a ho who's never been a ho before, M/M, No human contact makes it hard for someone to be composed, Oh, Sybians, really gay, sort of, touch deprived, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Lance has noticed Keith Shies away from human contact like the plague.And he wants to know why, damn it!





	1. One Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StickyPeppers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickyPeppers/gifts).



> this is basically a cheesy anime opening where the dude like touches the girls boobs but instead of yelling at him the girl is very, very interested. Also Keith has the control of a middle school boy

            Lance always seemed to notice it in the Garrison, the way that Keith seemed to avoid human contact like the plague only seemed to piss him off as just another thing about Keith that was just too _good_ for everyone else, unable to be touched both in the simulator and in real life. He even seemed to keep his hair cropped to his ears, looking like a fluffy bird more than anything in his little garrison uniform, and Lance always noticed that he wore a special kind of shirt under the outfit. Hell, he barely made any eye contact with anyone, let alone got into a proximity with them. It was like trying to catch contact with a ghost that just didn’t want to be anywhere near you, and it never seemed to stop fueling Lance’s irritation towards the other.

            Oh, and now that they were all each other had (not including the two aliens, one hot and one not), Keith seemed even _more_ distant! What the hell! Keith could take blows like a champ, but when it came to simple human contact, he shied away from it so fast it was like watching lightning reverse course and retreat back into the clouds. And even then he still had that _fucking_ shirt that he always wore, though short sleeved. Even the insides of his Jacket were lined with it, and when Lance got a chance he felt it, the soft fabric making him remember home, of the soft linen sheets stretching over his twin mattress. Where the hell was Keith getting this stuff? Honestly, mystery Mullet needed to take a chill pill and explain what was going on!

            Lance had even decided to approach Shiro about it, who only could shrug. “Keith’s been alone most of his life. It took him so long to just let me touch his shoulder, so don’t be offended if he doesn’t warm up to you right away.” That soft patented Dad smile was still on the black paladin’s face, though worn with pressure and stress. Lance felt like he could use the hugs too. “Keith’s just… a special case.”

            “Special case my ass.” Lance couldn’t help but mumble to himself later that day as he walked down the hallways to his room, the night lights slowly dimming telling him that sleeping was soon inevitable. He took a quick turn and who should he see but Wonder boy himself, hair pulled up in a tight and small little pony tail with purple eyes slightly dilated from what Lance assumed was the low lights. And for the first time in a while, Lance saw Keith without his jacket on. The last time had been when the ship had been overrun with bad Cat-koala mojo, and even then he could still remember the nearly stark white skin of the other boy, as if the sun had little to no effect on Keith during his year in the desert. He almost called out to the boy, but deciding that this could be his big chance, he snuck up on him instead, feet soft against the ground before slowly reaching out, and with a strike as fast as a snake, he grabbed Keith’s wrist.

            The shriek that came out of Keith’s mouth was hilarious, but not _nearly_ as surprising as the sudden full body shudder that rocked Keith like an earthquake was just affecting him. It was like a plague had spread all over his face, red cheeks, red neck, and the harsh pant that had Keith stumbling back pulled Lance with him, eventually causing both of them to land on the floor and the wall, Lance on top of Keith chest to chest. Lance’s hand had pressed against Keith’s shoulder and muscular thigh to lessen the force of the impact, but the strangled noise that practically ripped out of Keith’s throat made his head snap up from where his grip rested on a clothed thigh and up to Keith’s face, which was so red that he nearly couldn’t comprehend anything else, not even the way his breathing was deeper and that his nipples were pressing against the fabric so much they made little indents in the threading? Keith swallowed heavily and Lance’s eyes helplessly follows the bob of his adam’s apple as the red paladin’s back pressed tightly against the wall, his wisps of hair pressing against the back of his neck as he struggled, it seemed to find words. “…Lance.” Why was his voice so breathy? Sure he might have fallen right into Keith’s lap (well, more like knees), but that shouldn’t exhaust the paladin so fast. “I-Can you-” He swallowed again, letting his head droop. “Can you get off of me please?”

            And of course, Lance’s go to was to argue. “What?!? Why do you always feel the need to not let anyone touch you?” Yeah, granted, sitting pseudo-in someone’s lap wasn’t exactly bro-hood material, but you know, now that Lance had him right where he wanted, he was gonna keep him there. “You need to fess up what exactly makes you so much better than us that none of us can even touch you except Shiro!” Lance unintentionally pressed forward as he spoke, opening his mouth to continue on his rant, but the noise that came out of Keith’s mouth stopped him. The whine the red paladin had released into the area around them was the catalyst that led to Lance’s stare moving from Keith’s furrowed brow, glazed over eyes and shamed face to his own hand, which was now dangerously near a… a leaking erection staining a certain man’s skinny jeans.

            “Oh.” Lance said gracefully, and Keith’s eyes snapped up to Lance’s wide blue ones. He… He never even knew Keith felt anything in that sort of way. But as Lance squeezed the muscular thigh again, the dick fucking _twitched_ and another keen made its way out of Keith’s mouth, the wet patch getting bigger, he realized that Keith must feel a _lot of things_. _“Oh.”_

            He didn’t realize Keith’s hand had moved until it cupped his dick, making him yelp on his own as Keith suddenly was leaning forward, eyes so fogged but so focused as their breath intermingled, almost nose to nose. “Do…” Keith’s voice was breathy, and Lance could feel his own breathing stop. “Do you wanna come back to my room?...”

            Whoa. Whoa. _Whoa._ Was Keith… Was Keith propositioning him? Lance? His rival? Nemesis? Arch Enemy? Not even a second ago he was yelling at the guy, and now Keith’s hand is on his _junk_ and apparently this man is so fucking touch deprived and sensitive that it made him sensitive enough to have a dripping hard on just from tripping and someone squeezing his thigh. Twice. He could only blink for a moment as what he thought were rough but were actually super fucking soft hands left his crotch and his wrist (When?...) and cupped his face, gently tugging him close, closer, closer…

            Hunk’s and Pidge’s laughter startled the both of them so badly their foreheads hit and made them swear, the moment disappearing as Lance came back to his hetero senses, scrambling back and leaving Keith dazed outside of the training deck door, standing up on wobbly legs and with a look of determination Lance knew he was gonna regret later.

 

            Keith refused to let the fucking situation _die._ He always tried to talk to Lance alone, but Lance nope’d the fuck outta dodge at least once a day for the past week and a half. Hunk had approached him once in worry, if Keith was bullying him or hurting him. And then Pidge approached him telling him to stop hurting Keith’s feelings. _What?_ Apparently he’d been looking really depressed at meals, stealing glances at Lance whenever he could. Apparently, he’d even started skipping out on training alone because he was too tired. Emotionally.

            Now. Lance is no psychiatrist, but Keith obviously has some weird attachment issues thing for someone who touches his thigh or something. Like. Just touches him in general. Maybe that’s why Shiro meant so much to him? Who’s to say.

           

            Keith stops after a week. It doesn’t affect Voltron, but it does get them into a situation that makes Lance realize that… yeah, he’s a little gay for Keith.

            They’re going through a supposedly old and abandoned information station that belonged to the Galra, Pidge and Hunk in the data rooms, Lance and Keith in the storage rooms checking for extra supplies that the ship could always need. They pointedly don’t look at each other, rummaging through some old boxes and coming up with nothing. For a giant fucking station, the storage room was tiny, and Lance could only grumble at the tiny space. That is, until Pidge appeared on the comm. “Hide! There’s Galra ships headed right for us!”

            “What?!?” Lance shrieked. “I thought this was supposed to be not in use and shit!”

            “Well, I guess it is now!” She snapped right back, before hearing Hunk gasp. “Gotta go. Hide!” And with that, Pidge disappeared off comm. Lance whipped his head around to see Keith, who didn’t have his helmet on at all still looking through shit. He opened his mouth to snap at him, but footsteps were fast approaching. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

            He dragged Keith by his suit as fast as he could, grabbing his helmet and practically throwing him into a supply closet before following suit, closing the door behind him. The crash noise Keith made had Lance wincing as the footsteps stopped from leaving, and turned around. “Shit, Keith!” He hissed, pushing his leg forward as much as he could to get more space in the cramped as fuck closet. He could hardly move without having something else fall on him. He just had to be still. When Keith didn’t answer, Lance narrowed his eyes before flicking on his helmet lights, eyes widening at what he saw.

            That space Lance had pushed his knee into was right between Keith’s legs to avoid hitting a box and getting even more cramped. It looked like he was pulling a Kabe-don on Keith, both of his hands on either side of him. This was some sick hentai joke, Lance was sure of it. Especially with the way Keith’s eyes were wide as he looked at the positioning. He bit his lip, contemplating something, and before Lance could say anything, Keith pushed himself a little bit closer to Lance, that same determination on his face from before as he slowly, slowly lowered himself onto Lance’s knee, leaning back onto the wall and breathing softly before slowly rolling his hips forward, face already pink as hell under the light of Lance’s helmet.

            Lance nearly choked on his own spit at the sight. For some reason, Keith was just out of _control_ lately, and apparently it had pinnacled into… into… _Into him grinding on your thigh like he wants it to be your dick_ , his brain helpfully supplied, and he almost scowled at his own thoughts when two hips rolls in Keith let out a gasp, making blue eyes twitch back to the shorter male, who was already a huge mess just from less than a minute of grinding. He was already twitching and panting as he weakly decided to grip Lance’s forearms for balance as he rolled his hips and dropped them a few times in a way that Lance could only describe as _hot as fuck_. And his helmet wasn’t on, meaning that Keith’s hair was fluffed around his face as he arched his back and said Lance’s name in a way that was so sinful he needed to handwrite an apology to Jesus himself.

            For some reason, though, his body randomly decided that instead of telling him to _knock it the fuck off_ , his hands reached down, grabbed a handful of Keith’s surprisingly plush behind and pull him forward onto his thigh. The whine that resulted was so loud Lance had to slap a hand over Keith’s mouth, not even deterring him all that much, twitching in excitement as the hand on his hip moved to the middle of his ass and pulled him forward, while two fingers pushed into Keith’s mouth to keep him quiet. “You’re gonna fucking blow our cover like this.” Lance hissed, Keith’s tongue pressing against his fingers making it surprisingly hard to concentrate on what the fuck he was saying. He couldn’t hear any footsteps around them, but he wasn’t sure. So he kept his movements small and precise, dragging Keith towards the edge without even touching his dick with anything but his thighs. But for some reason, that was enough for Keith, who could barely contain himself even in a dangerous situation. It was only when Pidge radioed in the all clear that Lance muted his coms and used both hands to pull Keith as far up his thigh as he could, moving it in harsh rotations and kneading his ass like it was dough. Without anything in Keith’s mouth, he was _obscenely_ loud. Mini cries left him as his legs tried to clamp shut on Lance’s thigh, ineffective at stopping Lance’s movements, but effective at making Lance pull down Keith’s uniform collar and biting his neck where it wouldn’t be seen.

            That was Keith’s downfall, just a little bit of grinding, a little bite, and Lance could feel Keith shuddering and whining as he _came in his fucking pants_ like a seventh grader. He was like a limp cat, and if he had ears Lance was sure they’d be flat in happiness and he’d be purring. He still twitched, still spasmed slightly, but other than that he was… very very affectionate. It took about ten minutes to get Keith into his lion and back to the castle, his own breathing compromised.

            Oh fuck.

            That was hot.


	2. Happy New Years, assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lance finally gives Keith the DI C C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dead both mentally and physically

            Lance didn’t know how it escalated like this. To secret rendezvous between trainings and meals and at one point in the showers while Hunk wasn’t even three shower stalls away, singing loudly enough to muffle Keith’s noises of ecstasy while he was throat fucked hard enough he had a raspy voice for two days. But the way he had looked on his knees, dripping with water and Lance’s own cum spattered across his face and on his lips as Keith licked it off kept him harder than a goddamn rock these days, sometimes making him jack off by himself even after that hot, tight mouth was around him.

            But at one point, he managed to ask Keith why he was so sensitive when they fucked, and the explanation surprised him.

            _“You’re touch deprived?” He asked softly as he thrusted between Keith’s inner thighs, the other male trembling as he was already on the edge just from the anticipation. Keith really had no self-control, despite the look of it that practically cloaked him, of containment and coolness. “Keith.” He murmured as he covered his body with his own on the soft sheets of Keith’s bed as he shook apart. “Tell me. Are you touch deprived?”_

_“Y-hh…Yes.” He managed to get out as he tightened his thighs, making Lance groan at the sensation and thrust faster, making Keith twitch and shudder once again before flattening himself onto the sheets, panting as he tried to get friction on his (also incredibly sensitive) nipples. “Never got picked up as a kid, I guess-hhh.” Lance’s hand found his hair and pulled it upwards, making Keith close his eyes tight as he tried to hold back, like Lance had been trying to show him. But when the other hand moved from his lip to his hole, Keith’s eyes snapped open and a sob actually left his mouth as orgasm slammed into him hard. “Lance, Lance, oh fuck fuck I’m sorr-”He warbled softly as he came onto the sheets, shaking so violently he slumped against the dirtied linens as Lance fucked his thighs harder and harder, gripping the flesh of his hips tight as he came between the softness of his thighs and made a mess of them too._

            And though that memory was (so, so) good, therein lied Lance’s problem. Or more precise, Keith’s. He wasn’t _just_ sensitive; he was hair trigger sensitive. Throwback Thursday to the day where just squeezing his thigh had him leaking in his pants. Yeah. That sensitive.

            Lance wanted to fuck him. Like. Really bad. But if he couldn’t stay awake after cumming, what was the point? How the hell was he gonna teach him how to be patient and control it? In actuality, it was Keith that had the answer one night as they just lounged in Lance’s room, Keith resting on his stomach as Lance got out of the shower, sitting on the bed next to him before asking softly, “Do you always cum that fast?” Keith’s head shot up so fast he nearly swallowed his own tongue, face blooming into such a dark red his lion would be jealous of the shade. He sputtered and wheezed before looking down at the pillow and hid his face in it, ears a bright red too, effectively making any attempt of hiding his modesty useless. Lance couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he scooted towards the red paladin, gently touching the small of his waist and feeling the tremble of his skin at the mere grazing of his fingers. This version of Keith was so shy and soft around him; it was hard to believe this person was a paladin made up of fury. He leaned over and kissed the flushed shell of Keith’s ear before pulling on boxers and laying down next to him on his side.

            “I don’t know, to be honest.” Keith mumbled into the pillow before twisting his head to look at a suddenly shocked Lance, eyes wide and mouth dropped. “You’re the only one I’ve been with? I’ve never, uh… Done anything in general. Before this.” He watched Lance carefully for his reaction, not sure if the one he was receiving was a good one or not. “Is that okay? I’m sorry if it’s uh.” His face flushed in embarrassment again as he hid his face. “If it’s bad.”

            Oh. _Oh._ Keith was a virgin. _Keith Kogane,_ the top pilot and best at everything, was a fucking _cherry boy._ Holy shit. Even though a small part of Lance crowed at finally doing something before Keith did, the other part was crowing because he was _Keith’s first._ He hadn’t even masturbated, judging by the way he talked about it. Holy SHIT.  He must have hit the jackpot; this was some fucking porno brought to life. “I-no, it’s okay, now that I know I’m- holy shit, I’m your first.” He shook his head and scooted closer to Keith, resting his head on his shoulder. “We just need to find a way to up your stamina, yeah? I wanna do more with you, but you’re so sensitive it happens so fast. I wanna be in you and shit.”

            Keith looked up at him from his pillow, a stare of curiousity lingering on his features. “Well, aren’t there like… things to stop me from cumming? Like… cock rings?”

            Lance nearly choked on his own spit. Wow. Okay. “That’s… I thought you never did anything. How the _fuck_ did you know about that kinda stuff?”

            Keith nearly scowled at him, eyebrow raised. “Just because I didn’t do shit doesn’t mean I never had internet access. We just have to find some stuff for it, right?”

            “Where would we even find that stuff?” Lance squawked, and Keith couldn’t help but grin.

            “We’re in space. Anything is possible.”

* * *

 

             Turns out, Keith was 100% right. The bastard. They were on a supply run, splitting up to go and find personal things when he came across a small black cube, streaks of blue lighting it up like a meteor shower, soothing to look at. He picked it up and examined it curiously, tossing it in his hands and judging the lightness. It didn’t seem very interesting, but just as he put it down, the vendor smiled at him, all 4,000 teeth bared. Lance felt queasy. “Would you like it?” Her voice was soft, melodic as she rested her head in her right hand, glasses perched upon her nose with a smug smile replacing her grin. “It’s called a Pandora’s box. It can make anything your mind comes up with.”

            Now. Everyone knew Lance was filthy as fuck. But when the word _anything_ comes to mind, he thinks of literally _anything_. Anything. ANYTHING. Lance looked like he was having war flashbacks as he paid for the box, nearly stumbling into the castle not speaking a word to anybody, getting weird looks.

            Anything. He laughed to himself.

            Keith was so fucked.

* * *

 

            “Um.” Keith spoke eloquently. “The fuck is all this.”

            Lance flailed his hands in the air like an excited toddler. “This, Keith, is something that’s gonna rock your goddamn world like it’s in a cradle.” He pointed to a strange machine with… a plug on it. Keith was nonplussed. “This is a sybian.” Lance was practically vibrating himself as Keith’s eyes widened. “You’ve heard of a cock ring, but not of a Sybian?” Lance’s laugh was atrocious, like a giggly high school girl. “What a cherry boy.”

            “Shut up!” Keith snapped, face as red as the nickname. “And no, I don’t know a lot of things about your kinky sex life, Christian Grey. Explain. Now.”

            Lance smiled, pupils fat, as he leaned in, breath hot on Keith’s ear. “You sit on it, and it fucks you. It’s pretty great, actually. Tested it myself.”

            Keith’s eyes widened before narrowing. “So that’s why you missed breakfast.”

            Lance grinned again, but this time there was nothing but desire in the movement. “Well. Speaking of, I also got you this.” He pulled up a blue cock ring from the box, eyes glinting with mischief. Keith’s breath caught. “I know _I’m_ excited. And judging from the looks of it…” Lance made a very obvious stare at Keith’s crotch, making him flush harder. “You are too.”

            Keith finally had no words, biting his lip and looking away as Lance finally let himself cave and wrap a hand around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing his neck. Keith shivered softly, leaning into him eagerly as he could. A few more kisses were left on soft skin, sucking the skin and making Keith’s voice hitch as Lance pulled at Keith’s utility belt, pulling it out of the lops and letting it fall to the ground with a slight noise. And then with a few swift movements, he pushed Keith into the wall, tugging at his lip with his teeth as he grinded forward only slightly, to hear the way Keith gasped and shivered at the sensations that so brutally attacked him and sent him into a writhing mess with nowhere to go besides into Lance’s arms, which was just how the blue paladin liked it. He gently smoothed his hands into Keith’s back pockets and squeezing just like how he did in the Galran closet situation, and Keith’s reaction was much the same, a gasp, a moan, and twitching hips. But this time, it didn’t matter how loud the two of them were. The walls were soundproof.

            Lance sent thanks to Coran’s grandfather. Bless.

            In little to no time at all he had managed to divest Keith of his clothes, leaving him standing naked in front of Lance, body shivering against the sudden cold of the room. His nipples were perked and his dick was twitching under Lance’s gaze. “Cute.” He murmured, making Keith sputter indignantly before Lance pulled him close to the sybian and grabbed the cock ring, sliding it carefully down Keith’s cock and making sure it was put on correctly. Judging by the way that Keith’s hips twitched backwards and his eyes shut with a shakey breath, it was working perfectly. “Okay. So this is what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna finger you open until you’re sloppy and unable to feel any pain, and then I’m gonna sit you down on that sybian and see how long you can go without cumming or making any noise. Can you do that for me?” He squeezed Keith’s side, earning a gasp and twitch of his dick. “Keith? Can you do that for me?”

            “Yes.” His reply was almost inaudible, but Lance accepted it for now.

            “Good. Bend over the bed and hold yourself open for me.” Keith scrambled to do as he was told, and Lance said it before, he’ll say it again. That was hot as fuck. Keith had the flexibility of an acrobat, judging by the way he bent over with ease, not even bending his legs as he pulled his cheeks apart, revealing a twitchy pucker that Lance couldn’t help but drool at the sight of. Christ, he was a real gay now, wasn’t he?

            He reached into the cube and pulled out blueberry flavoured lube, beaming as he fucking loved blueberries. Score. He uncapped it and poured a slight amount on his fingers, rubbing it between them before gently rubbing at Keith’s rim, hearing a sob of sensitivity as he played with his rim, teasing it and seeing where it was the most sensitive. Unsurprisingly, it was right in the center, and Lance uncapped the bottle and liberally coated his fingers with lube. He had promised that there would be no pain, after all. He played with the rim just a little bit more to hear the soft sounds of Keith’s ragged breathing before slowly and carefully pushing a finger into the tightest head he had ever experienced, even with just his fingers.

            Keith reacted as if he’d been electrocuted, a spasm rocking his entire body as he let out a broken noise of something Lance couldn’t describe. He knew it was good though, judging by the way Keith’s hips practically rocked back on the single digit inside of him. Lance couldn’t help but feel his own breath getting slightly heavier as he let Keith go at his own pace, watching muscular hips move backwards and grind against his rim before pulling away slightly and moaning as the finger popped out. “Another.” He panted into the sheets, and who was Lance to deny him?

            A second finger entered, and though it was a tighter fit, Keith didn’t seem to either notice or care as he slowly rolled his hips, getting used to the intrusion before resuming his prior movements, squeezing around Lance’s long fingers and making the paladin behind him choke on his own air when Keith reached behind him, grabbed Lance’s hand and clumsily tried to push the third finger in himself. “Holy shit, Keith!” He almost yelped but mostly groaned at his eagerness. “You could hurt yourself.”

            “The only way I’m gonna hurt myself is if you don’t _hurry up_ , Lance.” Keith’s face was splotchy with redness as he looked back at Lance, lips red from being bitten and swelling. “I swear to god, don’t make me do all of this by myself, dammit.”

            Lance almost had to reboot his entire brain at the thought of Keith fingering himself open just for him, letting him watch, but he knew he had better plans. “Hold up, there.” He mumbled as he pushed in a third finger and watched as the pool of precum only seemed to grow beneath Keith’s dick. Wow. That was a lot. Keith didn’t seem to know that rubbing his dick across the sheets made him even more desperate to cum, as he kept doing it and making pitiful noises while waiting for Lance to _fucking get on with it._

            Finally, Lance deemed him ready, pulling his fingers out and pulling Keith with his dry hand towards the sybian, where a little black plug rested on it. “Sit down on it, and stay.” Shit, when did Lance’s voice get so hoarse? He hadn’t said much at all. Keith scrambled to sit down on the sybian, determination winning over hesitation as he sat down, gasping at the cold intrusion into his slick hole. Now, Lance could see how wanton Keith looked, legs spread wide and arms by his side as his pretty chest heaved with each breath he took. His hair was damp with sweat and his mouth was open wide with exertion, and Lance was fucking lost to say the least. He was still fully clothed for a reason, and that reason happened to be knocking at the door at that very second. They both froze as Hunk could be heard from the door.

            “Lance, you coming to see yellow? I’ve been working on her and she’s been wanting to see you.”

            Keith’s eyes flashed with anxiety as Lance stood up, pulling a blindfold out of the cube. “Yeah, I’ll be there in just a second, buddy!” Then he turned to Keith, who looked a little nervous. “This is just a test to see how well you do with being quiet, okay? If you are uncomfortable at any time, there is a button in front of the sybian that will turn it off, so I’ve left your hands loose. If I come back, and I hear noise, I’ll punish you.” Lance’s eyes softened. “Is this okay?”

            Keith watched him with trepidation, but nodded, letting Lance put the blindfold over his eyes before stepping out, almost instantly regretting it and wishing that he could be back in that room.

* * *

 

             It took him a while to get back to his room, but when he did, he was not disappointed at the sight that greeted him. Keith was still on the sybian, but he was hunched over, drool dripping from his mouth as he panted breaths of air. There was no fucking way he was quiet, because Hunk had mentioned in passing that he heard a lot of strange noises when he went to grab some stuff from his room that he had forgotten. Lance had told him that the mice had been playing in his clothes, and Hunk had laughed, saying that was so like him.

            But oh man, if only Hunk knew. Lance kneeled down in front of Keith, careful not to make any noises as Keith panted and whined, twisting on the instrument and searching for relief. “You were loud, weren’t you Keith?” The red paladin twitched and his head jerked up to Lance’s voice, all sounds stopping as best they could. Lance sighed, pulling out the box and reaching in, hoping that they had what he- _yes._ Lance couldn’t stop the lusty grin that stretched over his face as he pulled silver nipple clamps out, connected by a single thin chain. “I’m gonna have to punish you.”

              “Lance.” Keith’s voice was hoarse and weak as he felt the cold metal brush against his nipples. Lance was ready to ask if Keith was still okay with this, if he wanted to back away, but instead of being able to inquire, Keith pushed his chest out towards the feeling, and Lance could feel his dick twitch in his pants as he clamped one around Keith’s left nipple, a high pitched cry leaving his mouth as Lance licked around the remaining sensitive nub before clamping it slowly and carefully. There was no way at all Keith could be quiet now as Lance decided to cruelly turn up the vibrations, making Keith writhe and wail from overstimulation. “Lance please.” He moaned. “Please, come on, I wanna cum. Please.”

            Lance watched him for a moment before deciding that yes, maybe Keith did deserve it. So with a quick flick of his fingers, the ring came off and the vibrations were turned as high as he could get it. “Okay.” He mumbled, pulling the chain on Keith’s chest lightly. “You can cum. You deserve it.”

            He pulled the clamps off and the blood flowing to Keith’s chest had him cry out so loudly his voice was hoarse as he came, splattering his own stomach as he sobbed his release. Lance had to close his eyes at the image before opening them and seeing Keith off of the sybian and without his blindfold, climbing over his lap and pulling his dick out. “Wait, Keith, hey!” Lance sputtered, only able to watch as Keith aligned himself. “Aren’t you- Didn’t you just-”

            “You haven’t cum yet.” Was his only response as he sank down, making Lance groan at how soft and wet he was. Keith gripped his shoulders and spread his legs as wide as he could, panting. “I-I can’t move my legs.” He confessed. “It was pretty intense.” Purple eyes looked up to blue. “You can… if you want to… use me? I don’t mind roughness. I can handle that.”

            Oh. Oh fuck. Lance didn’t even bother to respond as he planted both hands on Keith’s hips and thrusted roughly inside of him, making Keith’s voice crack on a moan. Too far gone to give any real care, he jackrabbited into him, Keith’s voice going up and down like a roller coaster as Lance took care of his own completion before coming so hard he saw stars. It didn’t help that Keith came for a second time, spilling all over Lance’s stomach as well.

            The two of them sat there for a little while before Keith rolled off of him, promptly passing the fuck out. Lance just laid on the floor, too dazed to really do anything about this predicament that was Keith’s jizz all over his shirt.

            Damn. He had really liked that shirt too.

            But, he supposed as he looked over to where Keith was sleeping, sated and satisfied, that it was a shirt worth discarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years i hope you like PORN BC THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GONNA GET FROM ME

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: noxiousSanctity


End file.
